


(podfic of) A Flash of Wild Creatures

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of starbolin's story.</p><p>Author summary: “You could at least let me try,” Cora says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) A Flash of Wild Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Flash of Wild Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056398) by [starbolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbolin/pseuds/starbolin). 



cover by anatsuno

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

**MP3:** [2.8MB (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4d33wp67s6f4dbx/a+flash+of+wild+creatures.mp3) | **Duration:** 3:45mn   
---|---


End file.
